1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an accumulator. The invention is described with respect to lithium-ion accumulators to supply the drivetrain of motor vehicles. The invention may be used independent of the type of the accumulator or independent of the type of the drive.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Accumulators for supplying the drivetrain of motor vehicles are known. Some of these types of accumulators share the feature that their galvanic cells are not sufficiently protected against damaging. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to protect an accumulator or its galvanic cells against mechanical damaging with an adequate protecting device.